About Angels and Criminals
by Silver 1625
Summary: This is a fairy-tale like story which involves a certain potty mouthed italian and a cheerful angel. They shall both be tested for courage, wit, and feels. Spamano and rated T for Romano's language. -a really long one-shot-


**Hiya! **

**I got stuck and this got into my mind after listening one of my friend rant on and on and on. So, to stop her, I promise I will make a story of whatever she's ranting as long as she shut the hell up. I also turned it into an APH.**

**Oh, and bcause the 'friend who kept ranting' doesn't know Hetalia I'm going to describe Romano's looks (since this is using his point of view I won't be giving out much of his looks…)**

**H****e**** has dark chocolate hair with a curl sticking out, green (or olive) eyes, rather thin for someone working his profession but he can look like a demon when he kills. Ecspecially 2p!Romano… (no there are only mentions of him)**

**Oh, and Hetalia is not mine unless Spain hates tomatoes.**

* * *

This has got to be the fucking most tiring day in my whole fucking life. The company that I've recently got my hands on is being fucking rebellious. I've just got tricked by that Braginski fellow and nearly half of our ammunitions are gone. Then Feli suddenly got sick amidst all these problems on the other gang and I had sent Ludwig away to the Russian mob to get information. Oh, I wish that potato bastard is here to take care of Feli. Also, the police suddenly got gist of our agenda, showing up at the most crucial moments.

What the hell is going on, you ask? Well, to put it straight, I'm somehow an Italian mafia boss (I know that sounds like a James Bond movie just fucking shut up). And all these things are starting to get through my nerves. See, I got this position after my grandfather, Romulus Vargas, decides that hanging out with ladies (he's 38 by the way) is much more important than doing business. Why can't that old bastard do anything fucking straight for himself?

And why not let Feli take over? He's got the looks, the grades, the talent, but no, I most certainly have to go through this. That old bastard never points it out loud, but in my opinion he will choose Feli any day. Man I hate his fucking guts. But I can't say that I hate Feli though. He deserves way better than me.

The door knocked, stopping my train of thoughts. It was Ludwig and this is the first time in my life I was glad to see his face. Yes, his potato loving face.

"Not now, Feli is sick. You can write what you have later just tend my little fratello." I ushered him out of my office. I live in a mansion (typical Italians, no?) and my room is my office, considering that it contains my bed and my desk with a huge stack of paper sticking out of it. My room had a balcony and a glass door to close it. I would normally close the red curtains but today I was so tired.

I stood from my desk and noticed that the room is dimly-lighted. Boy this is already 10 o'clock? Better get some sleep.

But ofcourse, something has had to wake me up. Why doesn't that surprised me?

I woke up feeling hungry. Great, I haven't had dinner. "Does the whole world fucking hate me to go to sleep?!" I complained to nobody in particular and went downstairs to the kitchen. I ate a tomato and I went back up to my room. Now I'll go have my fucking sleep.

Shit. Not today Lovino, not today.

Because apparently, a bela decided to pop out of nowhere and she's in my room. What would you do in that condition?

Well, I screamed. Fucking loud.

And magically woke Feli, Ludwig, and Kiku (yeah they're the only people living in this place). The girls green orbs suddenly lit up.

"You can see me?" she asked. I was unable to answer, however, because the three male I mentioned above kicked my door open, which landed on top of me. From my judge, they're still wearing their pajamas and they carried a gun each. We're talking about mafia life here, hello?

"Ve~ what's wrong, fratello? Did you catch a spy? Fratello? Where are you?" I can hear Feli above me. Yes, he's standing on the door, adding weight to my body.

"I-I'm.. fucking… down h-here…"

"Che cosa? Fratello perché sei lì?"

"Perché pensi che io sono qui per, avendo un cazzo di vacanza?"

"Oh fratello I'm so sorry here let me help you up." He moved from the door and kicked it in one move. Freeing me from my burden. I stood up and brushed the dust away from my shoulder. My eyes caught sight of the girl wearing a white dress and I shouted at her "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BARGING INTO SOMEONES ROOM QUITETLY?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

I was angry. No, beyond angry. Some girl decides to ruin my sleep and I've been forced to work like a fucking madman for 3 weeks now. I turned toward the three men behind me and they looked somewhat dumbstruck.

"Err, Rovino-san. Who exactry are you tarking to?" the Japanese asked me quietly, confused of what's happening.

"HER! I WAS HAVING A TIRING NIGHT JUST FOR YOU KNOW AND I CAN'T EVEN GET A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP!" I pointed at the brunette in front of me. She oddly looked happy for the accusations I made. Like I said something that made her happy and relieved.

"Ooh, you can't sleep? Is that your wish? Very well then I shall see to it." She smiled and I fell asleep right that instant.

* * *

When I woke up, however, she was still there. I am on my bed and she's beside me, along with Wang Yao. He was the one in charge of healing the sick so why is he here? Did that girl poisoned my tomato or something? I felt strangely refreshed…

Ignoring the girl I sat up without giving her a glance and asked Yao "What happened? Why are you here? Don't you have anything else better to do rather than watching me sleep like a fucking pervert?" the Chinese gave me a questioning look.

"Kiku called me in the middle of the night, 3 days ago~aru. He told me that you were hallucinating and after that you collapsed~aru. I was dispatched here immediately. I didn't find any sleeping powder or the sort on your system, but you slept for 3 days. Tell me, are you hungry?~aru" Yao asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah…" I answered Yao, confused of the explanation he just gave me. The Chinese smiled and went out of my room. Now, to more important matters.

I glared at the girl trying to contain my growing anger and curiosity at once. "Now, I'll be gentle since you're a ragazza. Do tell me, what did you put on me? I hear clearly what you said before I blacked out." I asked, as calm as I could in the middle of this confusion. I have to keep my cool, since I can chop her head off after I got information on who she served. I bet it's that Braginski guy.

"I simply put you to sleep. You said so yourself. I'm just making your wishes come true." she smiled at me. Yeah, making my wishes come true. It sounds as cheesy as hell.

"Really now, I'm going to tell you something bella. I'm Lovino Romano Vargas from the Vargas House. Does that ring a bell?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I know anything about any human I encounter with. Don't take me as a fool only because I look like one. I know you inside out. I know all your dirty secrets, one by one. I can tell everything with just a glance." She still smiled but her eyes didn't. Okay that I didn't expect.

"Really? I what you just state was all true, then come with me…" I motioned with my finger and stepped out of my room. Going downstairs, I call out the first person I see, and of all people that I can see right now, Ludwig. He stood in front of me, confused that I actually called him. "Now ragazza, do tell me what you know about this guy." Ludwig looked at me like I was crazy.

"His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's 26 and he's from München, Germany. He has a big brother whose name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was in the Military for some time working as a sniper. After he quit he joined the Vargas House because of your little brother Feliciano Vargas. Now, I know that you will hate to hear this, but he's the same person that Feliciano met when he was 7. Ludwig here apparently got himself into an accident which requires half of his memory ad so he didn't forget Feli on purpose. And they have mutual feelings for each other. I don't mind humans with the same gender fall in love, though. And you should take on that mindset soon because they will someday confess their feelings for each other. "

Okay, how did she know that much? She even implied that I don't like to hear that Ludwig is the guy Feli met when he was small. I even forgot at what age did he met that little German 'potato-bastard-would-be'. Did our info somehow reach the outside world? The society knew about the Vargas House, and when they hear my full name I'll just say that somehow I had the same name. People knew our presence in the society but they don't know any member name or info's regarding such matter. How did this ragazza manage to get such info's, let alone our secrets and pasts?

Ludwig waved an arm in front of my face as I snapped "Huh? What, you potato bastard?" he sighed "You called me here and ignored me vhile paying attention to your right. Vhat is vrong with you? Do you vant me to call Yao to check you?" Now I couldn't get more surprised.

I pointed to the girl beside me who is still smiling "You can't see who's beside me here? I thought you were a sniper before you came here?" The potato bastard tensed. "How did you know zat? Zat is supposed to be classified information in the German Military…" "Do you forget who I am?" I smirked at him before going pass him, and from the corner of my eye I saw somebody bowing to me.

"Oh Kiku! Come here!" I whispered to the girl beside me. "Try and tell me about this man." She nodded. I know that she will never get any information regarding him. He's being thrown into slavery without any records of his existence whatsoever. I was glad I found such good swordsman.

"His name is Kiku Honda, 26, from Kyoto, Japan. He was sold away to slavery when he was only 2 and he once had a friend he loved named Xiao Mei at the slavery house. She's currently in Taiwan and our dear Kiku here missed her a lot. He doesn't know where she is, though so you might as well tell him. If you do, he will be more loyal to you. And though he will never admit, he likes yaoi a lot and that he's secretly a fujioshi. Never bring this up or he will secretly try to kill you in your sleep."

She did it again. Its fucking creepy to me. Kiku in front of me tilted his head a bit and asked "Umm... Is everything arright? Anything that I can do for you, Rovino-sama?" I shook my head. But still I pointed to the girl nex to me "Can you see anything beside me?"

He closed his eyes while smiling and answered "No, I don't. Perhaps you're stirr harrucinating. Sumimasen. " and with that said he turned and left me with the girl people can't see.

At this rate I maybe am crazy hallucinating girls who can magically get everyone's info, or I am dreaming all of this bullshit. Or maybe it's real? Maybe nobody cared to put their fucking eyeballs on today?

_Am I the only one that can actually see her? And hear her? And feel her__ presence__?_

_ Am I?_

I came back from my trance when the emerald-eyed girl waved a hand in front of my face. Now what am I going to do?

"Bella ragazzza, would you mind telling me who you are? Or rather, _what you are?_"

She smiled. Its amazing how many times a day she can smile. She reminds me of Feli in many ways thatn one. "Silly me. I'll _show_ you what am I."

And what happened next was something that I could not forget even in the next life...

On her back grew white wings. Small ones, but still wings nonetheless. And floating above her head was a golden halo. It may be only me but the room suddenly got brighter with a flash of white.

Oh fuck...

She's an somewhat relieved me a bit, it'll be bad if she's somekind of sea-demon trying to kill me in my sleep or somekind...

Still, what's an angel doing in a mafia house? Surely God didn't send her here to be my Guardian Angel or shits like that. "It's okay for you to be confused. My wings once was very large... But out of curiosity I asked permission to be a human so that I could learn types of other emotions, other that unconnditional and universal love. And the Archangel actually agreed! He told me that once I set foot on Earth my wings would grow smaller until it'll be gone completely. He also told me that unless my wings are completely gone I cannot be seen for I am regarded as a soul and not a living creature. But I don't know why you can see me though." Oh fuck, my mind cannot take these kind of unicorns and fairies that she kept ranting about. I talk facts. Period.

I waved an impatient hand at her and motioned her to follow me. Yeah. I went into my room hoping for a private place to chat, but in reality Yao was there. Well, it's my fault I asked for food. I guess I am kinda hungry.

"Yao! Did you bring any tomatoes for me?"

"Ofcourse I did~aru. Tomatoes are your daily diet~aru. Ni hao ma?"

"I'm good thanks. Hey Yao, can you tell me whether you see anybody beside me?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "No, but I do feel a good presence. Why did you ask?" he raised an eyebrow at me. Clearly he's curious about it. Fuck…

"Nothing in particular. Can you tell me what events did I fucking missed in the past 3 days?"

"You missed The Ritz and some oil derricks being taken by another, missed a quite few smuggling conventions and had Feliciano pretend to be you. He failed horribly though. And then there's a massacre in the City Halls. A few small gangs caused a riot and the 'police' sent us a generous amount of money to take care all of them. We haven't respond yet because we're not sure. Kiku will write a reply soon so please tell us your decision…"

"Nothing that we can't repair then. Kill the one in charge of The Ritz for me. And the oil derricks? Kill them too. Those were valuable income… Also we can double the smugglers original deal by 20 % if we pretend to look disinterested so I hope Feli did so. That explains why he acted weird. He's a good actor and you shall not doubt him… Oh, about the riot, send men immediately. We need to have as much income as we can. If it is generous as you stated it were, then we would have no problem the time being, after losing some main income… Got a fucking question?"

The Chinese shook his head and left. I myself turned towards the food that he gave me earlier. Thank God it contains tomatoes. I practically flew to my desk (yeah, I prefer he put it on the bed… I'll be fucking awesome if I got a breakfast in bed) and munched the red shit…

And the girl was right in front of me as I did. I can see her face was shocked. Maybe from hearing the word 'kill' so many times and in a business-like tone. Yes, I don't play around in work…

"Seriously though… What's your name? I can't always say that you're 'the girl'…"

"Names? No I don't have one. The Archangel does though. It was something like Arthur of Arty or something…"

"I'm asking yours…"

"I told you I don't have any. Angel's uses number codes to differ one another. My birthday is in the 12th of February and that's all I know…"

"Then can I name you?"

"Sure, go ahead…"

Hmnn… I looked around the room looking for inspiration of somekind. None. I looked at her. She has green eyes (mine's olive so that you wouldn't fucking ask) and chocolate curly hair that falls just a good distance from the crook of her back. She wears pieces of white cloth being stacked together or something and she is barefooted. I don't know how to describe such creature…

Her eyes gazed at my desk intently for a moment before answering "How about Carmen?"

"What about Carmen?"

"Hello? My name?"

"Ah yes… I see." I didn't even bother myself to look up from my breakfast.

I can hear her sigh and I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder. "Oh, come on Lovi can't you help me on this?" Lovi? What the fuck?!

"Lovi?"

"What? It sounds cute on you, now can we go back to our main topic? How are you ever going to be a father of you can't even name someone?"

I nearly spit the coffee I'm currently drinking. And choked too. Fuck. "What was that for?!" I choked to her. She laughed inwardly any flapped her stupid wings continuously, but she's not even floating. Her halo even looked a bit fade to me. I've never seen any other angel though so I didn't mind.

* * *

Oh the things that I would do just to get her fucking out of here. I've been with her for 2 weeks now and I can't say that I enjoyed it. But I can't say that I didn't.

She would wake me every morning with a sound of jingling bells, she likes to barge into my bathroom, has a dislike on guns, and hates that I say the word 'kill' in my orders like human lives doesn't count worthy. Human life does sound worthy to me, I only kill dogs in the street that does not have a point in life and the most probably start a ruckus.

Feli is feeling better and Ludwig is being a potato-bastard like he usually does. I mean seriously? What does my fratello sees in him? To me he's just another hardworking German douche who does my paperwork for me.

Me and Carmen had already decided that her name is Carmen Hernandez Carriedo. She kinda likes the name and she shares the same liking on tomatoes with me. In my opinion she's way a better company that that potato-bastard.

And lately I've been acting weird. Can't say that she didn't though. She was more distant, our conversations never last as long as we usually do (actually 'usually' means we started a bicker), and she never barges into my bathroom lately. She likes to wander around in her mind sometimes and she also likes to avert her gaze. And I was doing the exact same (except that I am the one **being** barged into at the bathroom…) lately too.

It's only been 2 weeks, yet….

Maybe this is what Feliciano felt a long time ago with that potato-bastard…

MAYBE….

But the odds are against us. I mean, she told me that she's due to have her physical form in about 1 week to come and after that she will 'begin her quest to find out what humans feel…' or maybe discover where do unicorns live. As for me? I'm staying here. I can't be a shame in the Vargas Household like my grandpa. I must strive for success like we once were and I'm so close to that dream. Yet the Keivan Rus keeps pestering my work. Can't they just fuck off?

The leader is a creepy Russian guy named Ivan Braginski. Both his sister's are hot (and after I stated that to Carmen she was really distant for a day) and someday I'll beat the fucking crap out of them. They're gonna taste the strongest power in Italy.

No one messes with the Vargas House…

And most importantly, you might not want to see me releasing my second personality…

Or Feliciano's in that matter…

When we're changing, you better run for your shit…

(Cue the epic fangirling squeal here…)

* * *

I bought Carmen a necklace to remind her of me. It was cheesy but yet epic (for me at least…). Wanna hear it?

It goes like this; I was waltzing around the storeroom we use for storing the smuggling goods with an invisible Carmen behind me, when something caught my eye. It was a simple necklace, with a dark emerald eye in the middle of a golden cross.

I held it in front of my face. Maybe in her line of vision the dark emerald was covering my left eye as I did so. She suddenly said "It matches your eyes…" she looked away with a taint pink on her cheeks.

So far, nobody had ever praised me for what I am. I was always compared to Feliciano…

They say mean things like:

'Lovino look at you, you're 7 and you can't even hold a gun right. Look at your little fratello… (Feli is actually holding a white flag .)'

'Aw, Feli is so adorable. Lovi why can't you be like him?'

'Lovino why can't you be more caring to Feli? He deserves way better than you…'

They appraised Feli like a God; I know that he didn't like all of that bullshit as much as I do. We're twins and we would sometimes sneak out of a meeting with those kinds of hookers to our garden, where we can play together and nobody can judge us. He likes to defend me when they said those kind of things to me in front of him. And I was thankful for that.

Back to Carmen. I was sure I am blushing like an idiot right now but she was too! We stood there for a moment before I said something that sounds bullshit even on Shakespeare's ears…

"W-well, if this can r-remind you… of m-me… you can take it…" Fuck my mouth…

"Are you serious?" she asked in a strangely high pitched voice, I nodded.

"Yep. It's yours. Nobody will pay attention to every small detail in here…"

"But if I wear it people will see it as a floating necklace…" she said softly while looking down. I chuckled.

"If you want to you can wait until you got your physical form. I'll keep it on the bedside table so after 1 week you can take it."

Carmen looked so happy. Maybe the fact that she would have a souvenir from her experience here is too much. Hey, what kind of mafia are you if you give out souvenirs for visits?

"Sumimasen, is anybody here?" I heard Kiku call out for me behind the big metal door closing the storage room. I went out to meet him in person.

"What's wrong Kiku?"

"No, I just wanted to know who took my katana sword. Arso a few of my chopsticks seems to be missing…" he tilted his head. Yes, he use chopsticks to kill. How awesome can he fucking get?

"Whoever it is, you better not waste time and buy a new one. We'll keep searching for your katana. I know that's special for you so the new one will only be a substitute." I patted his head. He tensed at this motion. Yes he's a strict Japanese and he once made Feli 'take responsibility' for hugging him. Geez, I though Feli slept with him. The Japanese really liked personal space so much that it affects his tactics and fighting style.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Rovino-sama…"

"Please, Kiku just call me Lovino. Don't use fucking formalities with me." I laughed at him and he smiled. I know he's not used to feel like he belong but I will make him feel like a family. He never had one after all. And mine's messed up like a fine shit. So we're both eager.

Me, Feliciano, Kiku, and (I had no pick in this one.) Ludwig. And someday possibly Carmen. Speaking of which, I excused myself to sleep and put the necklace on the bedside table as I promised.

* * *

"Psst, Lovi… Lovi wake up…" I heard someone calling me.

"What the fuck? Mom why so early?"

"Mom? Haha Lovi I'm not your mom…" I opened my eyes to see Carmen. She was holding back laughter. Oh shit what have I said?

"Am I a motherly figure to you since you don't have one?" she suddenly asked.

"All I know is it's not humane to wake someone up in 6 in the morning…" I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. "So, why didn't you wake me up with bells today?" I said while rubbing my tired eyes and sat up. She laughed again.

Then she pointed at a calendar on my desk. I didn't even bother to squint at the date today. "So?" I asked, putting myself in a sleeping position again.

"Today's the 17th of March…" she tainted my brains.

"So?" I really didn't get what she was suggesting. Right now, all I want to do is to go back to sleep.

"It's your birthday silly!" she shouted on my ear just to keep me awake. Don't you remember that she cannot fucking touch me?

"Really?.. WHAT?!"

"So if I am not here you wouldn't even realize today is your birthday?"

"No, Feli will tell me. We usually cook pasta enough to feed the American Army in the Cold War and feed it to all of the Vargas House's men. Well, we're allies after all." I chuckled.

Carmen stayed quiet for a while. "Hey Lovi. If you were to pick either me or Feliciano who are you going to pick?"

Now it's my time to stay silent. "Choose between you two? I… don't know… I mean, he's my fratello and you're my… uh… friend." I choked the last one out.

Friends?

No, I maybe in love. But I'm not sure. Besides, I'm not good enough for her. She deserves better. Way better than me. She could be killed if she stayed with me, for all I know. And she's due today, too. I can't wait to introduce her to the others.

"Carmen, you're due for today right?"

"Yup! Glad you remembered."

"Don't forget to take the necklace ok?"

* * *

""Oi, fratello? Did you hear something?" Feli asked me while were in the kitchen.

"Yes. Yes I did…" I kept my tone low. Ludwig is out today making a deal with the gang who had my oil derricks. Also, Kiku is currently searching for his missing weaponry so only me and Feli is in the house. Carmen is upstairs and she wanted to surprise me with 'something'.

But the noise. The noise is coming from somewhere near. Our kitchen had only one window so I peeked out. I didn't see anything but I heard a faint 'kol'.

Oh holy motherfucking shit…

"Feli! GET DOWN!" I circled an arm around my fratello and brought him crouching on the ground. Just in time for a classic 007 James Bond movie explosion. I was practically above my fratello so I took all the weight of the windowsill falling down.

I think I broke my left arm. Fuck it hurts…

"Fratello you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine, but you're hurt." Feliciano wanted to get out of the rubble but I held him in his place. "Don forget that with this thing the attacker can't see us. Like when you stepped the door on my back 4 weeks ago."

"But if they step on this rubble then your arm will be in more pain. I can't allow that." He struggled but my arms dead weight still kept him in place.

Then I realized something…

Carmen is still upstairs. Maybe turning into a human as we speak. I cannot let them reach my bedroom.

"Okay Feli. Here's what were gonna do. We'll give out a distress message to the others. Now, do you still have the kitchen knife?"

"Uuh… mi dispiace fratello. It's kinda stuck in your arm."

"Well then take it off and aim it at one of the attackers."

"But it will hurt you…"

"Our lives are more important than my pain. Feli, take it off." I tried to regain my breath.

Fucking shit it hurts like hell when that thing found its way out of my arm. Feli tried to turn his neck at the minimum space we had and his eyes widened in shock.

"F-f-fra-fratello… It's… T-the creepy Russian… w-w-with an RPG…"

"An RPG?! Fuck this can't be good."

Feliciano threw the knife behind his head and hopefully it distracts Ivan for a minute. My fratello came out, yanking my good arm in the process as we ran upstairs.

"Now listen carefully, Fratello. You will go down from my balcony and I will follow as soon as I can ok? Go down first and call for backup. Now can you do that for me?"

"Yes fratello." He was trying to hold back tears. He will always cry when something bad happens, I told myself that nothing bad will happen. I will only lose this house and buy a new one.

I kicked the door to my bedroom and Feli scrambled to get my blanket. He'll need that to tie a rope to get down. My eyes searched frantically for Carmen. "Carmen? CARMEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted helplessly. The wardrobe door started to move and she unsurely peeked out.

"Pryvet, comrade. I assume you're Lovino Romano Vargas, no?" a Russian accent spoke behind me. Fuck. Feli is only halfway down, I need to distract Ivan. I also cannot let him find Carmen; I can see her angelic aura fade a bit. Ivan can probably see her by now…

"What do you want?!"

"Submission. And probably reinforcements…" he smiled. How can he fucking smile in a time like this?!

I spat. "No. No one will crush us… Not even your little family." I smirked, trying to hold the pain in my bloody left arm. He smiled again and advanced closer.

The Russian bastard had me lying on the floor, his right leg added pressure on my back while he twisted my left arm behind me. You have no Idea how it hurts. I manage to not scream somehow. I know being a goody-two-shoe like Carmen, she won't be staying in the wardrobe if she knows I'm in pain.

"Tell me, where is your brother headed?" the man above me asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I shot back. He laughed.

Ivan pulled out the kitchen knife Feli thrown to him and stabbed my back. I only gasped in pain. Soon, I can taste the metal taste of my own blood in my mouth as I spat them out. The knife was taken out and he slashed me here and there. I was sure even if I survived this, I would still die due to blood loss.

I glanced to my right and saw her. Carmen …

Her tear stained face looked terrified. I mouthed to her 'stay where you are'. "Is that… t-the best you can do?" I felt myself grew more courageous due to adrenaline. Fuck you adrenaline.

Ivan slashed the knife on my right cheek and it bleeds instantly. "Oh, do you want me to break your fingers, one by one? You can always tell me that you'll let the Vargas become one with us."

You know what? I'm getting sick of this. "Go ahead. I won't let you touch my family and my men. Know this: if I die, the world will have one criminal go to Hell. And that Feli would take over. I'm sure he's as competent as anybody in this profession."

Ivan raised both shoulders. "Suit yourself, if you change your mind then you can always say it out loud. I have this all on tape so that you don't need to sign anything with a broken hand."

"Sounds good." I maneuvered underneath him and managed to push him off. I ran to my desk and knocked a globe with my right hand. The globe splits into two and two handguns came out. 40 Dual Elites, both are Italian by the way.

I tried to aim him but he pinned me to the wall, making me unable to shoot him. He took one of the two guns which were lying on the floor beside us and shot my right leg. Now I screamed. The pain is getting overwhelming.

"Stop!" I heard my angel's voice.

"No, Carmen. Why won't you stay put? If Ivan knows about you then he will kill you too you dumbass!" I hoarsely shouted at her. She was crying and she wouldn't even look at me. Yea, I figure that I may look like a bloody mess right now…

Ivan smiled "Pryvet! And who are you?"

"I'm Carmen and I demand you to stop. I know people have been picking you when you were younger so think of me as Katyusha!" she choked. Ivan didn't look too happy about what she said.

"How did you know?" he swung my arm and I landed beside Carmen, too weak to even stand. She sat and hugged me close to her. For the first time in my life I can feel her. She's really a human…

"Your sister Katyusha would always love you no matter what you do. When you were bullied by the others she stood up for you. She even made you a scarf when she, you, and Natalya had nothing to eat. All because you were complaining of the cold. Think of the love she showed you, that's what I feel for Lovino." She broke down crying.

"Are you his sister?" Ivan's voice grew maniacal in every second and I don't like where this is going.

"No, I am not. And the feeling I felt for him all this time was nothing like a brotherly love. I found out the first human feeling, love. He taught me without knowing. He…" Carmen sighed,"… I think I loved him…"

If the situation was like a date I would blush madly and think of ways to escape. But it was not. My eyelids felt heavy as my body screamed in pain. I rested my head on her lap, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Carmen, go…" I reached out my good arm to her cheeks, drying her tears. Oh God, why now? Is Carmen a way to punish me for all the sin I've committed? For all the killings I've made?

"You're not worthy to love him. He can't even survive me. I'm going to kill him now…" Ivan laughed a maniacal laugh; his eyes grew darker in seconds.

I looked up at Carmen and oddly, she was fucking smiling ad crying in the same time. "Carmen, I… I…"

"Goodbye Lovino…" she whispered sadly as I heard two gunshots ring the air. My eyes widened.

"No, CARMEN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she moved me aside just in time to save me from Ivan's shot. If she didn't moved my place then the bullet will hit my head and not her right abdomen and collarbone.

"Carmen, stay with me, can you hear my voice?"

"Yeah..."

"We're going to go together on that adventure you mentioned. We will discover as may feelings as we can."

"Really? Lovi, I..." her eyes are starting to lose its shine. No, this can't be happening…

"Yes we're going to live together and you will wake me up in 6 o'clock in the morning with bells. A-And we'll go to that place you wanted to show me…"

She didn't say anything. She only cried silently. I am sitting beside her, trying to talk to her.

"Hey, you fucking idiot…you forgot your necklace. It will remind you of me, right?" I reached to it and hooked it around her neck with much difficulty with only one available hand.

"Carmen, I like your name. Hey, please stop bleeding… You will live... You promised me that you will not disappoint the Archangel for your quest on Earth. You will live through this… You promised me…" up to this point I was a sobbing mess. I had one hand on hers while I wiped my tears with it. I hope that if she knows how sad I am she will smile at me and said 'Hey Lovi, I'm just joking…'

But she isn't.

"Carmen Hernandez Carriedo don't mess with me. This- This is all a lie, right? A joke you made to laugh at me later… right…?" She's not answering. Somehow I knew this is it…

"Lovi, I'm sorr…y" she smiled sadly at me and closed her eyes. Her hand slid down from mine as my eyes widened. She's gone.

"Carmen, I love you, I have been for the first time we met. You were a bright and cheerful angel to me and I wouldn't want anything else… I love you, Carmen. You and only you…"

Feli and I stood in front of the hospital. "Ahh, it feels so fucking good to get out of that motherfucking room." I smiled.

"Fratello, you should be more polite the next time you go into a hospital. You didn't see the look on the doctor's face when a whole zoo came out of your mouth." Feliciano laughed too.

It had been months since that incident. Somehow Ivan left us alone. I've been in hospital for months now, and it's not a fucking good experience. Also, the food is yucky.

Together we saw Kiku in a distance. "Ah, KIKU!" we both waved our arms at him. He was with an Asian girl who I bet is Xiao Mei.

"Ohayo, Rovino-san. Ohayo, Fericiano-kun." He bowed to each one of us. Me, Feli, and Mei all laughed. "Kiku, you're still as polite as always, I see." Mei poked his arm. I smiled bitterly.

… remembering the only person who I loved.

She's back in heaven now. I can tell that she's pouting, for making herself wait for weeks only to come back again. She's going to pester the Archangel about tomatoes, too.

Everyday in hospital I prayed to God. After that I asked Him to 'give the phone' to Carmen. I would talk to her about the day, and maybe laugh as I recall pranks I made for the nurses. Seriously, they will demand for a raise to their boss when they take care of me.

Carmen, maybe you're not here with me, but in my heart I will always be yours...

That may sound as cheesy as hell, but its true.

* * *

**Ah it ended so long. I'm not surprised if you guys can't read this within a day!**

**This is now near 1 am in the morning and I'm tired so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. It was fun writing in Romano's cussy point of view.**

**Anyway this is for ****C****a****MerA****. I wanted try and make a oneshot but I guess its too long...**

**My fingers are numb T.T**


End file.
